Young Love
by The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg
Summary: Young Love is a Korean pop band. The nine teenage boys just began their career with their first song 'Don't Leave'. Since then, they have travelled around the world performing their songs and making girls fall in love. RATING MAY GO UP! This is yaoi.
1. Prologue

**New story! *hides from erasers being thrown at him* I'm sorry! World Killers and Magic will come next! T_T**

**Um… So this is the prologue. Hope ya like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**~*~V~*~**

"OMG!" Elizaveta squealed, looking at the blue flyer in her hands. Lilli and Bella peered over her shoulder to see what it was.

"_Young Love performing in New York City today," _Bella read aloud.

"_At eight pm," _Lilli read on. Her green eyes never leaving the page. For some reason, she felt like she and Bella were going to get dragged into another one of Elizaveta's plans. "_Tickets are fifty-one dollars each and will also be sold at the door. Hope to see you there."_

Lilli and Bella stared at Elizaveta who was staring at them waiting for their reaction.

"Yeah, so?" Bella finally asked, taking out three pieces of gum from her white purse and distributing them among her friends.

"There's a 99.999999999999999999999999 percent chance they're _gay!"_ Elizaveta exclaimed making a bubble with her gum and popping it. It left behind a fresh and minty smell.

"Oh my God, Elizaveta," Bella groaned and ran a hand through her loose blonde hair.

Lilli cocked her head to the side. The purple ribbon her brother, Vash, gave her grazed her shoulder. "I don't think Big Brother would let me go for that reason."

Bella nodded. "Amadeus would probably not let me go either. Besides, he said I could give Luxxi _the Talk. _I'm not sure why Lux has to know it when he's already _done it." _

Elizaveta opened her mouth to respond, but paused and closed it. There was silence among the three girls, the only noise coming from the busy city around them. Then Elizaveta exploded. "Innocent Luxxi had _it? _With who? Why? How? When?"

Bella checked out her pink nails before answering in the order the questions had come. "Yes. Gilbert. I don't know, maybe because they love each other. Elizaveta, you should know how sex goes. And a couple days ago."

Elizaveta already had a menacing aura around her and the two blondes could hear the brunette mumbling, "kill Gilbert," over and over again like a mantra.

Lilli, wanting to save Gilbert's life for her friend, Lux's sake, said, "Elizaveta, the flyer."

Immediately, Elizaveta was back. "Oh that's right! Meet me at my house in two hours! That gives us four hours for make-up! Bella get 153 dollars, I'll pay you back! Lilli, be adorable! All right, see you!" And she was gone, leaving two stunned girls behind.

**~*~v~*~**

**There ya go! The prologue! Hope you liked it!**

**R&R**

**Signed:**

**Luxembourg**


	2. Chapter 1

**The prologue was too short so I went ahead and started this as fast as I could! Here it is!**

**Oh… Also, everyone has names that are different from their real names. (Ex. Kiku is going to be Match.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**~*~v~*~**

Happy tripped, landing at the feet of Young Love's choreographer, Hwang Lee.

Immediately, the youngest of the group was hauled up to his feet.

"You okay?" Hwang Lee asked, ruffling Happy's hair.

"Yes, I am sorry." Happy bowed, his red-brown hair falling in his face.

Hwang Lee smiled and patted the Asian boy's head. "Take a break," he called and turned off the music, leaving the dance room.

Suddenly, Happy was grabbed from behind and a very loud and obnoxious voice rang through the dance room. "The maknae's breasts belong to me, da-ze!"

Happy blushed and moaned as the Koran boy played with his nipples.

"Stop it, Jay-kun. Happy-chan is the youngest and cannot be played that way," a calm, but firm voice said. The owner of the voice, Match, dragged Jay away from Happy who stumbled forward and landed in Love's arms.

"B—but, Match! Happy liked it, da-ze!" Jay whined, kicking and waving his arms.

Happy blushed and hid face in his hands. He then leaned his head against Love's muscled chest. He could feel the vibrations as the older laughed.

"Brother, do not laugh," Happy muttered.

Love patted the younger's head, smiling his usual smile. Behind his glasses, his brown eyes were nice. "Why don't you go to the restroom and splash cold water on your face?"

Happy nodded, feeling embarrassed. "Okay."

**~*~v~*~**

Gold grinned from his spot against the wall mirror. "Aiyah, Jay, aru."

Jay sat next to the Chinese teen, grinning happily. "Happy's fun to make fun of, da-ze! Especially since he's the youngest!"

"What about Fire?" Gold motioned to the other Chinese boy across the room. He was fiddling with something in his hands, listening to Jay's twin, Kay, talk about God knows what. "He's only twenty-one days older than Happy."

Jay moaned, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Let's just say… Firecrackers burn, da-ze. A lot."

Gold smirked as Live did a back flip in the air. "Now can you do it, Peace?"

The Asian, Peace, stood from the ground and brushed himself off. His half-shaven head and pierced ears making him look like a gangster.

"_He's really a big softie!" _Happy had said about him when he had an interview alone.

"Come on, Peace, don't be scared!" Live grinned. Even though he was the one provoking Peace, he stayed close so Peace would not fall.

Finally Peace jumped, curling up and flipping backwards. He didn't stretch his legs out in time and Live caught him before he fell on the ground.

"Thanks," Peace murmured as he was set down on the ground. Live grinned.

"That was pretty good!"

Peace blushed. "Thank you."

"Hey guys?" a small voice came from the doorway. Happy walked in. "Hwang Lee said to meet him at the hotel."

Love looked at Live and then looked at Happy. Happy immediately turned and ran out of the room, leaving everyone else snorting and laughing.

**~*~v~*~**

**This was short as well, but… I'm putting up the Christmas tree so ta-ta~!**

**R&R**

**Signed:**

**Luxembourg**


	3. Young Love Profiles

**Hello! Because it's so confusing with the different names and stuff, here is a profile thingy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**~*~v~*~**

Name: Gold (Yao)

Birthday: October 10, 1988

Hobbies: Cooking, helping, yelling at Fire

Extra: Can play the flute, leader of Young Love

**~*~v~*~**

Name: Peace (Anguó)

Birthday: October 10, 1988

Hobbies: Meditating, arguing with Gold

Extra: Can play flute and usually is competing with Gold

**~*~v~*~**

Name: Match (Kiku)

Birthday: February 11 1990

Hobbies: Spying, playing with his katana, cooking

Extra: Likes his personal bubble, plays the piano

**~*~v~*~**

Name: Love (Jaidee)

Birthday: December 5, 1991

Hobbies: Hanging with Live

Extra: Best friends with Live, lead singer

**~*~v~*~**

Name: Live (Bataar)

Birthday: November 26, 1992

Hobbies: Being with animals and archery

Extra: Has a pet rabbit named Choo

**~*~v~*~**

Name: Jay (Yong Soo)

Birthday: August 14, 1995

Hobbies: Claiming people's breasts (for some reason, ladies think this is adorable)

Extra: Loves to tease Fire (as long as he doesn't burn him) and Happy, lead dancer

**~*~v~*~**

Name: Kay (Hyun Soo)

Birthday: August 14, 1995

Hobbies: Loves to talk, wears glasses

Extra: Usually wears contacts instead of glasses, Jay and Kay are twins, lead dancer

**~*~v~*~**

Name: Fire (Li Xiao)

Birthday: July 19, 1997

Hobbies: Playing with firecrackers, lighting things on fire, making Gold mad

Extra: Second maknae, lead rapper

**~*~v~*~**

Name: Happy (Ai )

Birthday: August 9, 1997

Hobbies: Playing clarinet, running away from Live, Love, Jay, and Kay

Extra: Maknae, hates being the youngest

**~*~v~*~**

**Finished! There's that. Thanks for reading!**

**Signed:**

**Luxembourg**


End file.
